


need no other

by thominewt (obliviate1d)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Smut, blowjobs!, jeongcheol in japan, oh my era, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/thominewt
Summary: Seungcheol smiles a bit, making Jeonghan roll his eyes underneath him before pulling the older down to lay his head on his arm.Seungcheol loves this; he won't even lie about it.





	need no other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almondcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondcake/gifts).



> its literally 4 am....  
> but jeongcheols been having me by the neck and i thought why not write a smut out of it... 
> 
> sooo many jc moments recently i cant keep up
> 
> dedicated to a certain ao3 user june aka ***an

 

_2015, pre-debut, Daegu_

"Han?" Seungcheol calls out inside the dark room. "You still awake?"

Seungcheol could still see the light coming from underneath Jeonghan's blanket on the bottom bed. The boy is obviously awake.

"Hm?" he heard rustles from the blanket as Jeonghan peeks his head out, his phone screen lighting up half of the room.

"I can't sleep." Seungcheol blatantly says.

"Why?"

"Thinking about my responsibility as the future leader," he hears the click of Jeonghan's phone and the room is dark once more. His friend sighed from under him.

"Come here," Jeonghan said and Seungcheol wastes no time getting rid of his blanket and rolls off of the top bed, landing onto Jeonghan's body with a loud 'umph'. He laughs while Jeonghan hits his back lightly. "You're literally heavy, you shit."

"Sorry," Seungcheol laughs, pulling himself up to hover over Jeonghan, admiring how the moonlight that passes through Seungcheol's window is cascading over his best friend's face, making him look so much more handsome. Seungcheol smiles a bit, making Jeonghan roll his eyes underneath him before pulling the older down to lay his head on his arm.

Seungcheol loves this; he won't even lie about it. They always do this back in their dorm every time the other feels like they need it.

They're having a small break from training, three short months away before their long awaited debut, and decided to visit Seungcheol's hometown. Still, old habits die hard.

"Now, tell me, what are you so worried about?"

Seungcheol sighs. He hates talking about his feelings, his words always come out jumbled and messy and never quite right, but Jeonghan is right here and Seungcheol trusts him. So he spills.

"It's just... the burden of it all, you know? It's not that I'm worried that I'm not capable of it or that I'm not grateful for the trust given by the vice president," Seungcheol pauses, not sure how to complete his sentence. Jeonghan notices this and caresses his head, encouraging him to go on. "Ugh. I know I'm capable of it but leading twelve other boys won't be easy, you know? I don't want to fail them, too."

Seungcheol knows Jeonghan knows that he's talking about the other four members who were supposed to debut with them, but he doesn't bring it up and Seungcheol is immensely grateful for that.

"I understand where you're coming from, and while I can't say that I know how it feels, I can assure you that you won't be alone in this and we won't give you a hard time because, you know, we're all in this together."

Seungcheol sighs, processing Jeonghan's comforting words into his head. When his chest feels a little less heavy, Seungcheol sings with broken English under his breath.

"We're all in this together~"

He kind of expects the playful hit on his back afterwards.

When Seungcheol drifts off to sleep, he feels lighter than ever.

* * *

 

_2018, post Thanks era, Seoul_

They have finally moved out of their small dorm.

New dorm means new rooms, new rooms mean new roommates. Seungcheol rooms with Wonwoo now.  Kind of. There's only one bed in their room, the rest of the space is filled with gaming stuffs. Two PCs, shelves filled with video games, their shared closet, and that one single bed. The other one couldn't fit so they had to put it in their dorm's lounge room.

It's alright, Seungcheol doesn't mind. He takes the outside bed on multiple occasions, and when Wonwoo is staying up to read or play card games with Soonyoung and/or Seokmin, he'd sleep in the bedroom.

But sometimes he wanders off to Jeonghan's room in the upstairs dorm.

At first Jeonghan was annoyed about it, complaining something that goes along the line of _we didn't move out of our dorm for you to come back here_ but after, like, the fifth try of Seungcheol slithering into Jeonghan's bed, Jeonghan just gives up and even scoots over to give Seungcheol more room.

"I hate you," Jeonghan would always say as Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan's hand to drape it over Seungcheol's body.

"Nah, you don't." would be the last thing Seungcheol say as sleep takes over the both of them.

They always wake up with their legs tangled, but hey, no one is complaining.

* * *

 

_2018, pre-Japan debut, Japan_

They've fucked countless of times, they both decided that it was bound to happen with the amount of times they flirt around with each other. They're not exclusive, no. But they'd know when the other needs it the most and help out.

Tonight is no different, Seungcheol guesses. They're drunk out of their asses and full of delicious food. They were out filming for their upcoming reality show in a restaurant. They drank so much (too much that Seokmin literally passed out) that they could barely walk back to their car.

Drunk Seungcheol is a lot touchier and even more clingy than Sober Seungcheol. Which is why during the whole ride back to their hotel Seungcheol couldn't stop mouthing at Jeonghan's neck all the way up to his jaw. He could see his friend tense up before relaxing, leaning his head back to give Seungcheol more access.

"You wanna sleep in my room tonight? Bed's big enough to fit both of us." Jeonghan murmurs under his breath as Seungcheol softly bites Jeonghan's mole on his neck. He feels more than hears Jeonghan moan a little.

Seokmin, Mingyu, and Jun are fast asleep in front of them, and he doubts their manager who's driving even hears anything.

"Yeah," Seungcheol says weakly, not oblivious to the invitation. "Yeah, I'd love to."

\--

Seokmin can't even stand up, much less walk by himself. That leaves Seungcheol and Jeonghan carrying the younger over to Joshua and Jeonghan's shared room, since it’s the closest one from the elevator. Joshua opens the door for them and is taken aback by Seokmin's drunken state. His friend tsk-ed before dragging him inside, already ripping at Seokmin's clothes to get rid of it.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan walk in as well, their hope of getting some fun decreasing with each step they take. The members knowing their on and off relationship doesn't necessarily mean they're going to fuck in front of them. Joshua, being the smart and intelligent man that he is, catches on and hands them Seokmin's room card from his back pocket.

Seungcheol doesn't remember thanking him before he's being pulled by Jeonghan to Seokmin's room. They let go of their previously intertwined hands, cautious of being caught by CCTVs, before entering Seokmin's room.

Seungcheol has never been so happy to see a queen sized bed before in his life.

Jeonghan slots the card in and the room lights up, revealing a pretty view of buildings and towers. He feels Jeonghan's presence on his back and Seungcheol presses his back onto his chest, already feeling more sober than before. There's no mistaking the hardness of Jeonghan's dick agaisnt Seungcheol's ass, though.

Seungcheol wastes no time and turns around to properly kiss Jeonghan square on the mouth, something he's been dying to do all night. Jeonghan, as always, kisses back immediately and they stumble further into the room. Seungcheol's knees hit the end of the bed and he flops down, dragging Jeonghan with him. Seungcheol let out a relieved sigh as their dicks make contact while Jeonghan groans on top of him.

They're quick to move further up the bed and Seungcheol reaches over to the bedside table and clicks the button that shuts the blinds. They're on the 20-something floor, but they still have to be careful. Who knows what kind of fans with expensive ass lenses and information about their location could do.

"God, Cheol." Jeonghan says breathlessly. "You've been teasing me all fucking night."

Seungcheol smirks. "Well, you kinda look too good for me not to."

"Hm, is that so?" Jeonghan says lowly as he dips his head on Seungcheol's neck, leaving feather-light kisses on his neck, before dragging his tongue all the way up to his ear. "Can I fuck you tonight?"

Seungcheol groans loudly. He loves how blunt Jeonghan could be. Jeonghan is a man who knows what he wants and honestly, it's one of his most attractive traits.

"Fuck," Seungcheol moans loudly as Jeonghan grinds down on him, fishing the answer out of Seungcheol. "Fuck, yes, Jeonghan. Do it, do it."

They kiss again and it feels like a long time before Seungcheol remembers. "Shit, I don't have any lube or condoms with me. I mean I brought the condoms but it's in my suitcase."

"Cheol, I am not walking five rooms away with a fucking hard dick."

Seungcheol contemplates the option that they should just go to sleep, but then Jeonghan touches his dick over his jeans and Seungcheol decides that, fine, he'll fucking do it himself.

"Ugh, fine. Did you bring any lube?"

"Yeah, I did." Jeonghan says, drumming his fingers on Seungcheol's sensitive dick, making the older let out a whiney moan. Jeonghan grins at the reaction.

So Jeonghan knows they're going to fuck in Japan. Fuck, Seungcheol hates how he finds that quite hot.

"You predictable shit," Seungcheol jokes as he takes off his shirt and puts on a bathrobe to hide his erection from the other members. He blocks the door from shutting close and makes his way to get the lube first.

He has to ring on the bell multiple times on Joshua's room before the door opens. Seungcheol hides the lube inside his robe as makes his way out of the room, Joshua already fast asleep once again. He makes his way to his room next, fishing his card out of his wallet; he makes his way inside and fetches the condom out of his suitcase quickly. He considers taking only one but who knows, maybe they'll go several rounds tonight. So he pulls one strip of four condoms and shuts the door quietly, not wanting to wake Chan up.

By the time Seungcheol reaches the room, his erection has subsided.

But that was until he finds Jeonghan already naked from head to toe, gripping and tugging on his hard dick like his life depended on it. Seungcheol's mouth feels dry and blood rushes back down to his groin.

The sight of Jeonghan like this will never stop leaving him truly and utterly speechless.

Jeonghan notices this and smirks, "like what you see?"

Seungcheol could only nod. What's the point in lying, anyway?

He tosses the condoms and lube in front of Jeonghan, the latter catching on the amount of condoms he brough. He crawls up the bed and settles himself in between Jeonghan's legs, his eyes never leaving the already leaking dick. Jeonghan groans at the sight and tugs Seungcheol's head closer by his hair.

"Well, get on with it, then."

Seungcheol rolls his eyes but opens his mouth wide anyway. Jeonghan grabs Seungcheol's chin and guides his dick inside his waiting mouth. He closes it and sucks lightly on the head of Jeonghan's dick.

"Fuck..." the hand on his hair goes slack and eventually falls back onto the white sheets as Seungcheol twirls his tongue experimentally. They haven't done this in a while and Seungcheol truly misses how Jeonghan sounds.

He gathers spit inside his mouth and lets it drop down Jeonghan's dick before going down ever so slowly. The hand is back on his hair again and Seungcheol moans loudly against Jeonghan's dick as the man above him pulls hard on the strands.

Seungcheol dares to look up and it is one of the hottest sight he's seen. Jeonghan's got his eyes shut tight as his mouth forms a big O, small shuddering breath occasionally coming out of his mouth.

Seungcheol keeps sucking and bopping his head up and down Jeonghan's dick as he hears his name being chanted over and over like a mantra.

"God, you're too good at this. I've missed this so much. Yes, yes, yes, keep going. You're doing so  _good_  for me, Cheol. Fuck."

Seungcheol pulls off to leave open mouthed kisses on the side of Jeonghan's dick that's already so fucking wet with precome and Seungcheol's spit. He licks along the veins and meets Jeonghan's eyes.

He could really come undone with that stare alone. He's so fucking hard and he needs something, anything to help him catch that release. Jeonghan once again understands and tells Seungcheol to undress himself.

They switch places and now Seungcheol is laying on his front, both knees tucked in under his tummy as he feels Jeonghan's cold hands on his ass.

_Slap!_

The second Jeonghan's hand makes contact with his ass, Seungcheol moans. Very loudly, he might add. He should worry about waking up the members, or God forbid, other guests, up, but frankly, Seungcheol doesn’t fucking care.

The second and third and the next five leaves him whining and rutting against his own legs. Jeonghan takes pity on him and finally,  _finally_  reaches for the lube.

Seungcheol always loses his erection every time Jeonghan preps him, but just before Jeonghan pushes in, the younger turns him around on his back and kisses him hard.

"You know how perfect your ass is, Cheol?" Jeonghan mutters against Seungcheol's neck, his free hand that's not stroking Seungcheol back to hardness is playing with his nipple.

Seungcheol moans and shakes his head.

"It's so round and plump and if I wasn't so fucking hard and desperate to come, I would've been all over it, eating your perfect ass out like it's my last fucking meal."

Jeonghan pushes in and Seungcheol is fucking leaking already.

It's rough and quick, both of them already on the edge of release since the beginning. Jeonghan tugs on Seungcheol's dick and hits his prostate once, twice, thrice, all the while going on about how wrecked Seungcheol looks underneath him and how pretty it'd be if Jeonghan were to take a picture of him like this and suddenly Seungcheol is spilling all over his stomach and Jeonghan's hand. The moan that comes out of him is inhumane that even he himself is surprised by it. He clenches around Jeonghan and moves to meet his movement and a few thrusts later Jeonghan pulls out of his ass and rips the condom off.

Jeonghan shuffles further up on the bed and Seungcheol knows what to do. He opens his mouth as Jeonghan leads his dick back past his lips once again and tugs. Seungcheol closes his mouth around the head and waits.

Jeonghan comes hard at the sight of Seungcheol looking up at him, cheeks hollowed as his pink lips takes up his load, some of it dripping out of his mouth.

"Fuck, Seungcheol. Fucking look at how filthy you look right now." Jeonghan says as he finishes up inside Seungcheol's mouth.

Seungcheol swallowed around him and he smiles at how blown away Jeonghan looks right now.

Jeonghan pulls out and bends down to kiss the living hell out of Seungcheol, tasting himself as their tongue meet.

"Seriously. We need to do this, like, once in a week, or something." Seungcheol says as they pull away, Jeonghan already making his way to the bathroom to discard the used condom and get a towel.

Jeonghan cleans both of them up and pulls Seungcheol close to his chest. "Hm. You're a good bottom, I don't see why not."

"Hey, I wanna fuck you next time."

"Yeah, well, we'll have to see about that."

"Jerk."

"Asshole."

"You love my asshole, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan laughs behind him. "That, I do. Now let's sleep, please."

Seungcheol's way too spent to bite back so he just lets sleep take over him.

If they are closer and more touchy than usual the next few days, no one really needs to ask.

* * *

 

_2018, Oh My era, Seoul_

Promotion weeks have been eating them all up. Don't get them wrong, they love doing a comeback and most definitely seeing their Carats, but going from interview after interview after pre-recording after radio appearances get tiring too.

So when Jeonghan's back hits the soft mattress of his bed, he couldn't be more grateful. He's also got a very willing Seungcheol between his legs, sucking his dick like he was born for it. He even lets Jeonghan come on his face and not ask for a handjob or anything in return, just genuinely wanting to help out.

"You are a blessing, honestly. Promise I'll do anything you want me to first thing tomorrow morning." Jeonghan promises.

"Sit next to me on the Guest Event tomorrow,"

"Why?"

"Don't know. Just want you to,"

Jeonghan rolls his eyes at his friend's antics. "Fine, fine. I'll sit next to you."

\--

Jeonghan doesn't end up sitting next to Seungcheol, but the eldest moves closer as Mingyu gets up anyway. Jeonghan lets him massage his thigh, hold his hand, and Seungcheol slaps his ass in return, letting him know that two can play at this game. They bicker and banter; keeping up the love-hate relationship in front of the audience, everything you’d expect from Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

The day ends with Jeonghan blowing Seungcheol in the steamed bathroom of his dorm, and the older might have left hints at what he wants for his upcoming birthday, but Jeonghan gives no reaction and sucks harder until Seungcheol comes and goes limp above him.

Jeonghan's got something planned anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> the j in japan is for jeongcheol
> 
> jeonghan tops!!!! most of the time
> 
> ppls pls pls dooo tell me what you think of this.... comment down below... it rlly makes me happy and motivates me!!! 
> 
> can be found on Twitter @cheolkwans


End file.
